thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Королевская семья Люцифении
Королевская семья Люцифении происходила от царей, которые управляли королевством Люцифения начиная с его основания. После Люцифенской Революции королевская семья была лишена власти и вымерла перед концом века. The Lucifenian Royal Family was the royal lineage that ruled the Kingdom of Lucifenia since its foundation. Following the Lucifenian Revolution, the royal family was removed from power and died out before the end of the century. History Под руководством короля Люцифении I, Королевство Люцифения отделилось от Вельзенийской Империи, Люцифенская Королевская Семья, успешно правила и значительно расширила национальную силу. Во время войны, которую вел король Арт, в 485 году по летописи Эвиллиоса родились принц Алексиель и принцесса Рилиан. В 491 году по летописи Эвиллиоса, Арт умер от болезни, и королевская семья разделилась на две враждующие половины из-за политической борьбы. Жена Арта, королева Анна, умерла в 499 году по летописи Эвиллиоса, от той же самой болезни, и принцесса Рилиан поднялась на трон. Во время Люцифенской Революции, принцесса- тиран сбежала из королевского дворца, когда ее брат-близнец, будучи публично объявленным мертвым и тайно работая слугой своей сестры, замаскировал себя под Рилиан и был захвачен вместо нее. 26-го декабря, 500 года по летописи Эвиллиоса, "Дочь Зла" казнили. Хоть и пережила Люцифенкую революцию последняя из династии Люцифенских королей, скрывалась до самой смерти в 562 году по летописи Эвиллиоса, как монахиня Левиа. After King Lucifenia I established the Kingdom of Lucifenia and separated from the Beelzenian Empire,Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 399 the Lucifenian Royal Family successfully ruled and greatly expanded the nation's strength. In EC 485, Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane were born during the war waged by King Arth. In EC 491, Arth died of disease and the royal family was split apart due to the political struggle.Twiright Prank (story) Arth's wife, Queen Anne, died in EC 499 of the same disease and Princess Riliane ascended the throne.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 During the Lucifenian Revolution, the tyrant princess escaped from the royal palace when her twin brother, having been publicly declared dead and secretly working as his sister's chamberlain, disguised himself as Riliane and was captured in her place. On December 26th, EC 500, "The Daughter of Evil" was executed.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Although surviving the Lucifenian Revolution, the last of King Lucifen's dynasty remained in hiding until her death in EC 562 as a Levin nun.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Known Members *Lucifenia I *Riliane Roses *Arth Lucifen d'Autriche *Anne Lucifen d'Autriche *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche Relatives *Семейство Моучетт *Семейство Авадония *Mouchet Family *Avadonia Family Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Свое название Люцифения получила, основываясь на образе Люцифера, демона гордыни. *The name Lucifen is based on Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride. Curiosities *Королевская семья имела расовое отличие от остальных жителей Люцифении; эти чистокровные «Ортодоксальные Люцифенцы" отличались бледной кожей, голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами. *Являясь дальними родственниками королевской династии, семье Моучет было разрешено называть своих детей в честь одного из представителей королевского рода. *The royal family was racially distinct from the other Lucifenians; these pureblood "Orthodox Lucifenians" were characterized by pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 *Due to being distant relatives of the royal family, the Mouchet family can be permitted to name their children after one of its members.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Appearances Категория:Семьи Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia